


Sacrificial crisis

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Noctis asks Ignis to sacrifice what he holds most dear...Day 8 of Ignoct week: Sacrifice





	Sacrificial crisis

“Ugh… I’m so thirsty,” Noctis moaned, slumped on the dirt against the oversized Regalia Type D tyre. 

“You should have thought about that prior to running the Regalia dry,” Ignis said, matter-of-factly as he tapped through the news on his phone. “With any luck, the others shall return with fuel before sundown. Assuming Gladio can pry Prompto away from Cindy’s company.” 

Noctis groaned. “You say all that like it’s my fault… You’re the one who normally keeps on top of this stuff. How was I to know it practically gulps petrol now?”

Ignis arched an eyebrow, looking up from his phone and across at Noctis who was halfheartedly fanning himself with Gladio’s book. “If I recall correctly, it is the driver’s responsibility to monitor the fuel gauge, not the passengers. You won’t find me behind the wheel of that death contraption.” 

“Come on, admit it’s cool,” Noctis laughed as best he could in the heat.

“Hardly,” Ignis scoffed, returning his attention to the news. “I hate to imagine how your father would react to witnessing your destruction of his much-beloved car.”

“... I haven’t destroyed it.”

“It’s bearly recognisable.”

“It’s improved.”

“My apologies. It appears I’ve been using the wrong definition of improved,” Ignis replied, slipping his phone away and smiling across at his boyfriend. “Of course, things could have been worse… You could have wasted our precious Gil on that obnoxiously bright paint.”

His watched Noctis roll his eyes before flopping against him. Ignis’ arm instinctively wrapping around Noctis’ shoulders.

“So… thirsty…” Noctis complained, making no effort to readjust from what looked like an uncomfortable position. “Don’t we have _anything_ to drink?”

Ignis sighed. He’d completed inventory this morning and planned to replenish their supplies this afternoon until Noctis’ eyes lit up at the sight of Cindy’s latest modification. Noctis’ happiness had always been his weakness. Still, it had been an oversight on his part to not insist upon their destination being a convenience store.

“... There is a can of Ebony remaining,” Ignis admitted. He’d kept it tucked away for later consumption, not wanting to risk the others stealing it. Normally, he wouldn’t mind sharing but given Hammerhead’s shelves were bare, and it remained his only can, there was no guarantee when he’d be able to purchase more.

Big blue eyes gazed up at him, guilting him into sacrificing his lifeline.

Noctis leaned up kissing his boyfriend’s jaw. “Please, Iggy… for me?” 

Ignis narrowed his eyes. There was no way Noctis was that thirsty given he’d consumed endless amounts of carbonated beverages at Takka’s not even a few hours prior. “You don’t even like coffee.”

Noctis shrugged. “I like when you taste of coffee.”

“Nice try, but the answer remains no,” Ignis grinned, hand stroking through Noctis’ hair. “There are many things I would sacrifice for you, love, but Ebony isn’t one of them.”

At least, it wasn’t for another few minutes...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed ^.^


End file.
